Google
thumb|389pxOrigem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. Nota: Este artigo é sobre a empresa Google. Para o motor de busca, veja Google Search. Coordenadas: 37º 25′ 20″ N, 122º 05′ 04″ W Google Google Inc. Logotipo do Google Slogan “Don't be evil”1 (em Inglês) “Não seja mau”2 (em Português) Tipo Empresa privada Sociedade anônima Fundação 4 de setembro de 1998 (14 anos) em Menlo Park, San Mateo, CA, Estados Unidos Sede Googleplex, Mountain View, Condado de Santa Clara, CA, Estados Unidos Áreas servidas Mundo Fundador Larry Page e Sergey Brin Presidente Larry Page Pessoas-chave Larry Page (Diretor executivo) Sergey Brin (Co-fundador) Empregados 26 316(2011)3 Indústria Internet e Software Produtos Lista de ferramentas e serviços do Google Subsidiárias DoubleClick, Google Voice, Picnik, YouTube, Aardvark, AdMob, On2 Technologies, Android, Motorola e Waze. Cotação BM&FBovespa: GOOG11B NASDAQ: GOOG NYSE: GOOG FWB: GGQ1 Valor de mercado US$ 249,2 bilhões(2012)4 Lucro US$ 8.505 bilhões(2010)5 LAJIR US$ 10.381 bilhões(2010)5 Faturamento US$ 29.321 bilhões(2010)5 Renda líquida US$ 46.241 bilhões(2010)5 Página oficial Google.com Google Inc. (NASDAQ: GOOG)6 (Google, pronuncia-se AFI: ˈguːgɫ̩7 )8 é uma empresa multinacional de serviços online e software dos Estados Unidos. O Google hospeda e desenvolve uma série de serviços e produtos baseados na internet e gera lucro principalmente através da publicidade pelo AdWords.9 10 A empresa foi fundada por Larry Page e Sergey Brin, muitas vezes apelidados de "Google Guys",11 12 13 enquanto os dois estavam frequentando a Universidade Stanford como estudantes de doutoramento. Foi fundada como uma empresa privada em 27 de setembro de 1998 e sua oferta pública inicial foi realizada em 19 de agosto de 2004. A missão declarada da empresa desde o início foi "organizar a informação mundial e torná-la universalmente acessível e útil"14 e o slogan da empresa foi inventado pelo engenheiro Paul Buchheit, é “Don't be evil” em inglês e “Não seja mau” em português.1 2 15 Em 2006, a empresa mudou-se para sua atual sede, em Mountain View, Condado de Santa Clara no estado da Califórnia. O Google é executado através de mais de um milhão de servidores em data centers ao redor do mundo16 e processa mais de um bilhão de solicitações de pesquisa17 e vinte petabytes de dados gerados por usuários todos os dias.18 19 20 O rápido crescimento do Google desde sua incorporação culminou em uma cadeia de outros produtos, aquisições e parcerias que vão além do núcleo inicial como motor de buscas. A empresa oferece softwares de produtividade online, como o software de e-mail Gmail, e ferramentas de redes sociais, incluindo o Orkut, o Google+ e o descontinuado Google Buzz. Os produtos do Google se estendem à área de trabalho, com aplicativos como o navegador Google Chrome, o programa de organização de edição de fotografias Picasa e o aplicativo de mensagens instantâneas Google Talk. Notavelmente, o Google também lidera o desenvolvimento do sistema operacional móvel para smartphones Android, usado em celulares como o Nexus One e o Motorola Droid. O Alexa classifica o Google como o website mais visitado do mundo.21 O Google também foi classificado pela revista Fortune como o quarto melhor lugar do mundo para se trabalhar22 e como a marca mais poderosa no mundo pela BrandZ.23 A posição dominante no mercado dos serviços do Google levou a críticas da sociedade sobre assuntos como privacidade, direitos autorais e censura.24 25 Índice esconder 1 História 1.1 Financiamento e oferta pública inicial 1.2 Crescimento 1.3 Aquisições e parcerias 1.4 Mudanças na gestão 2 Produtos e serviços 2.1 Publicidade 2.2 Motor de busca 2.3 Ferramentas de produtividade 2.4 Produtos corporativos 2.5 Outros produtos 3 Assuntos corporativos e cultura 3.1 Empregados 3.2 Googleplex 3.3 Ovos de páscoa, brincadeiras de 1º de abril e doodles 3.4 Filantropia 3.5 Neutralidade da rede 3.6 Privacidade 4 Ver também 5 Referências 6 Ligações externas História A página original do Google (1998) tinha um desenho simples, já que seus fundadores não tinham experiência em HTML, a linguagem para páginas de web design.26 O Google começou em janeiro de 1996 como um projeto de pesquisa de Larry Page e Sergey Brin, quando ambos eram estudantes de doutorado na Universidade Stanford, na Califórnia, Estados Unidos.27 Enquanto os motores de busca convencionais exibiam resultados classificados pela contagem de quantas vezes os termos de busca apareciam na primeira página, os dois teorizaram sobre um sistema melhor que analisava as relações entre os sites.28 Eles chamaram esta nova tecnologia PageRank, onde a relevância de um site era determinada pelo número de páginas, bem como pela importância dessas páginas, que ligavam de volta para o site original.29 30 Um pequeno motor de busca chamado "RankDex" da IDD Information Services, projetado por Robin Li, desde 1996, já explorava uma estratégia semelhante para pontuação e classificação de páginas.31 A tecnologia do RankDex seria patenteada32 e usada mais tarde por Li, quando fundou a Baidu na China.33 34 Page e Brin originalmente apelidaram de sua nova ferramenta de busca de "BackRub", porque o sistema de checava backlinks para estimar a importância de um site.35 36 37 Eventualmente, eles mudaram o nome para o Google, proveniente de um erro ortográfico da palavra "googol",38 39 o número um seguido por cem zeros, que foi criado para indicar a quantidade de informação que o motor de busca podia processar, o nome também reflete a missão de organizar uma quantidade aparentemente infinita de informações na web.40 41 Originalmente, o Google funcionou sob o site da Universidade Stanford, com o domínio google.stanford.edu, com os direitos de autor mencionados à universidade no final de sua página à epoca.42 O nome de domínio "Google" foi registrado em 15 de setembro de 199743 e a empresa foi constituída em 27 de setembro de 1998. No início, sua sede ficava na garagem de uma amiga (Susan Wojcicki27 ) em Menlo Park, Califórnia. Craig Silverstein, um colega de doutorado estudante em Stanford, foi contratado como o primeiro funcionário.27 44 45 Financiamento e oferta pública inicial A primeira iteração de servidores de produção do Google foi construída com um hardware de baixo custo.46 O primeiro financiamento para o Google foi uma contribuição de US$ 100.000 em agosto de 1998 de Andy Bechtolsheim, co-fundador da Sun Microsystems, dada antes do Google ter sido incorporado.47 No início de 1999, quando ainda eram estudantes de graduação, Brin e Page decidiram que o motor de busca que eles tinham desenvolvido tomava muito do seu tempo a partir de pesquisas acadêmicas. Eles foram ao CEO da Excite, George Bell, e se ofereceram para comprá-la por US$ 1 milhão. Ele rejeitou a oferta e, posteriormente, criticou Vinod Khosla, um dos capitalistas de risco da Excite, depois de ter negociado com Brin e Page um valor abaixo de US$ 750.000. Em 7 de junho de 1999, uma rodada de 25 milhões dólares de financiamento foi anunciada,48 com os investidores importantes, incluindo as empresas de capital de risco Kleiner Perkins Caufield & Byers e a Sequoia Capital.47 A oferta pública inicial (IPO) do Google ocorreu cinco anos depois, em 19 de agosto de 2004. A empresa ofereceu 19 605 052 partes a um preço de 85 dólares por ação.49 50 As ações foram vendidas em um leilão online usando um sistema construído pela Morgan Stanley e Credit Suisse, os subscritores do acordo.51 52 A venda de 1,67 bilhões dólares deu ao Google uma capitalização de mercado de mais de US$ 23 bilhões.53 A grande maioria das 271 milhões ações permaneceram sob o controle do Google e muitos funcionários do Google se tornaram milionários de imediato. Yahoo!, um concorrente do Google, também se beneficiou, pois possuía 8,4 milhões de ações do Google antes da IPO.54 Algumas pessoas especularam que a IPO do Google, inevitavelmente, trouxe mudanças na cultura da empresa. Razões variam desde a pressão dos acionistas para a redução de benefícios dos empregados ao fato de que muitos executivos da empresa se tornariam milionários de imediato.55 Como resposta a esta preocupação, os co-fundadores Sergey Brin e Larry Page, prometeram, em um relatório a investidores potenciais, que a IPO não iria alterar a cultura da companhia.56 Em 2005, porém, artigos no The New York Times e outras fontes começaram a sugerir que o Google tinha perdido a sua filosofia anti-corporativa, sem mal (Don't be evil ).57 58 59 Em um esforço para manter a cultura única da empresa, o Google designou um Escritório Chefe de Cultura, que também trabalha como diretor de Recursos Humanos. O objetivo desse escritório é desenvolver e manter a cultura da companhia e trabalhar em maneiras de manter fiel aos valores em que a empresa foi fundada: uma organização plana, com um ambiente de colaboração.60 O Google também tem enfrentado acusações de sexismo e de discriminação etária de seus ex-funcionários.61 62 O desempenho das ações após a IPO foi bom, com quotas a bater os 700 dólares pela primeira vez em 31 de outubro de 2007,63 principalmente por causa das fortes vendas e dos lucros no mercado de publicidade online.64 O aumento no preço das ações foi impulsionado principalmente por investidores individuais, ao contrário de grandes investidores institucionais e fundos mútuos.64 A empresa está listada na bolsa de valores NASDAQ sob o símbolo GOOG e sob a Bolsa de Valores de Frankfurt com o símbolo GGQ1. Crescimento Googleplex, em Mountain View, Califórnia, a sede da empresa. Em março de 1999, a empresa mudou sua sede para Palo Alto, Califórnia, lar de várias outras importantes startups de tecnologia do Vale do Silício.65 No ano seguinte, contra a oposição inicial de Page e Brin para um motor de busca financiado por anúncios,66 o Google começou a vender anúncios associados a palavras-chave de busca.27 A fim de manter um projeto organizado da página e aumentar a velocidade, as propagandas eram exclusivamente baseadas em texto. Palavras-chave foram vendidas com base em uma combinação de propostas de preços e cliques nos anúncios, com lances a partir de cinco centavos por clique.27 O pioneiro deste modelo de venda de publicidade por palavra-chave foi o Goto.com, spin-off do Idealab, criado por Bill Gross.67 68 Quando a empresa mudou de nome para Overture Services, processou o Google por alegadas violações das patentes do pay-per-click e de licitações. A Overture Services viria a ser comprado pelo Yahoo! e renomeado Yahoo Search Marketing. O caso foi então resolvido fora do tribunal, concordando com o Google para a emissão de ações ordinárias para o Yahoo! em troca de uma licença perpétua.69 Durante este tempo, o Google conseguiu uma patente descrevendo seu mecanismo de PageRank.70 A patente foi oficialmente atribuída a Universidade de Stanford e classificou Lawrence Page como seu inventor. Em 2003, após superando dois outros locais, a empresa arrendou seu atual complexo da Silicon Graphics na 1600 Amphitheatre Parkway, em Mountain View, Califórnia.71 O complexo tem sido, desde então, conhecido como o Googleplex, uma brincadeira com a palavra googolplex, o número um seguido de um googol zeros. Três anos depois, o Google iria comprar a propriedade da SGI por US$ 319 milhões.72 Nessa época, o nome "Google" encontrou seu caminho na linguagem cotidiana, fazendo com que o verbo "google" fosse adicionado ao Merriam Webster Collegiate Dictionary e ao Oxford English Dictionary, cujo significado era "usar o motor de busca Google para obter informações na Internet."73 74 Aquisições e parcerias Desde 2001, o Google adquiriu várias empresas, com destaque para pequenas empresas de capital de risco. Em 2004, o Google adquiriu a Keyhole, Inc.75 A empresa start-up desenvolveu um produto chamado Earth Viewer, que dava uma visão 3-D da Terra. O Google renomeou o serviço para Google Earth, em 2005. Dois anos depois, o Google comprou o site de vídeos online YouTube por US$ 1,65 bilhões em ações.76 Em 13 de abril de 2007, o Google chegou a um acordo para adquirir a DoubleClick por US$ 3,1 bilhões, dando ao Google relacionamentos valiosos que a DoubleClick teve com os editores da web e agências de publicidade.77 Mais tarde, naquele mesmo ano, o Google adquiriu a GrandCentral por US$ 50 milhões.78 O site mais tarde seria alterado para Google Voice. Em 5 de agosto de 2009, o Google comprou a sua primeira empresa pública, com a compra da fabricante de softwares de vídeo On2 Technologies por US$ 106,5 milhões.79 O Google também adquiriu a Aardvark, um motor de busca de redes sociais, por US$ 50 milhões. Google comentou em seu blog interno, "estamos ansiosos para colaborar para ver onde podemos ir."80 E, em abril de 2010, o Google anunciou que tinha adquirido uma start-up de hardware, a Agnilux.81 Além das inúmeras empresas que o Google comprou, a empresa firmou parceria com outras organizações para tudo, desde pesquisa à publicidade. Em 2005, o Google fez uma parceria com o NASA Ames Research Center para construir 93.000 m² de escritórios.82 Os serviços seriam usados para projetos de pesquisa envolvendo gestão de dados em grande escala, nanotecnologia, computação distribuída e indústria espacial empresarial. Mais tarde naquele ano, o Google firmou uma parceria com a Sun Microsystems, em outubro de 2005 para ajudar a compartilhar e distribuir outras tecnologias.83 A empresa também fez uma parceria com a AOL, da Time Warner,84 para aumentar outros serviços de busca de vídeo. As parcerias do Google em 2005 também incluiu o novo financiamento do domínio de topo .mobi para dispositivos móveis, juntamente com outras empresas, incluindo a Microsoft, Nokia e Ericsson.85 O Google, mais tarde, lançou o "AdSense for Mobile", aproveitando o mercado emergente de publicidade móvel.86 Ampliando sua publicidade para chegar ainda mais longe, o Google e a Fox Interactive Media, da News Corp, entraram em um acordo de US$ 900 milhões para fornecer a busca e publicidade no popular site de redes sociais MySpace.87 Sede do YouTube em San Bruno, Califórnia. A empresa foi adquirida pela Google em outubro de 2006.88 Em outubro de 2006, o Google anunciou que havia adquirido o site de compartilhamento de vídeos YouTube por US$ 1,65 bilhão em ações do Google e o negócio foi concluído em 13 de novembro de 2006.88 O Google não oferece números detalhados para os custos de funcionamento do YouTube e as receitas do YouTube em 2007 foram anotadas como "não materiais" em um arquivamento regulador.89 Em junho de 2008, um artigo da revista Forbes projetou a receita do YouTube em US$ 200 milhões para 2008, registrando progressos na venda de publicidade.90 Em 2007, o Google começou a patrocinar o NORAD Tracks Santa, um serviço que pretende acompanhar o progresso do Papai Noel na véspera de Natal,91 usando o Google Earth para "acompanhar o Papai Noel", pela primeira vez, em 3-D,92 e deslocando a ex-patrocinadora da AOL. O YouTube criou um canal de vídeos para o NORAD Tracks Santa.93 Em 2008, o Google desenvolveu uma parceria com a GeoEye para lançar um satélite que fornece ao Google imagens com alta resolução (0,41 m monocromáticas, a cores 1,65 m) para o software Google Earth. O satélite foi lançado da Base da Força Aérea de Vandenberg em 6 de setembro de 2008.94 O Google também anunciou em 2008 que estava hospedando um arquivo de fotografias da revista Life como parte de sua mais recente parceria. Algumas das imagens no arquivo nunca foram publicados na revista.95 As fotos foram filigrana e originalmente havia postado avisos de direitos autorais em todas as fotos, independentemente do status de domínio público.96 Em 2010, o Google Energy fez seu primeiro investimento em um projeto de energia renovável, a colocação de 38,8 milhões dólares em dois parques eólicos na Dakota do Norte. A companhia anunciou que os dois locais vão gerar 169,5 megawatts de potência, ou o suficiente para abastecer 55.000 casas. As fazendas, que foram desenvolvidos pela NextEra Energy Resources, vai reduzir o uso de combustíveis fósseis na região. NextEra Energy Resources vendeu ao Google uma participação de 20% do projeto, a fim de obter financiamento para o desenvolvimento do projeto.97 Também em 2010, o Google comprou a Global IP Solutions, uma empresa baseada na Noruega, que prevê teleconferência baseada na web e outros serviços relacionados. Esta aquisição permitirá à Google incluir serviços de telefonia à sua lista de produtos.98 Em 27 de maio de 2010, o Google anunciou que também fechou a aquisição da rede de publicidade móvel AdMob. Essa compra ocorreu dias após a Federal Trade Commission encerrar a sua investigação sobre a compra.99 O Google adquiriu a empresa por uma quantia não revelada.100 Em julho de 2010, o Google assinou um acordo com um parque eólico de Iowa para comprar 114 megawatts de energia para 20 anos.101 Em maio de 2013, o Google inicia divulgação de um novo serviço, o Timelapse, que possui praticamente as mesmas funções do Google Earth, porém mostra a visão de satélite de forma cronológica no período entre 1984 e 2012.102 Mudanças na gestão Em 20 de janeiro de 2011, a empresa anunciou que Larry Page vai ser o novo CEO a partir de 4 de abril. Eric Schmidt, deixa o cargo depois de 10 anos e assume a diretoria executiva, concentrando-se principalmente em parcerias e assuntos governamentais. Sergey Brin cuidará de projetos estratégicos e será responsável pelos novos produtos da empresa.103 Em 2011 um acionista processou a empresa, alegando que estava permitindo que farmácias canadenses veiculassem anúncios de remédios que precisam de prescrição.104 Produtos e serviços Ver página anexa: Lista de ferramentas e serviços do Google Publicidade Noventa e nove por cento da receita do Google é derivada de seus programas de publicidade.105 Para o ano fiscal de 2006, a empresa registrou 10,492 bilhões dólares em receitas totais de publicidade e apenas US$ 112 milhões em licenças e outras receitas.106 O Google tem implementado várias inovações no mercado de publicidade online que ajudou a torná-lo um dos maiores corretores do mercado. Usando a tecnologia da empresa DoubleClick, o Google pôde determinar os interesses dos utilizadores e as propagandas de destino para que sejam relevantes para seu contexto e para o usuário que a está vendo.107 108 O Google Analytics permite que proprietários de sites possam rastrear onde e como as pessoas usam seu site e, por exemplo, analisem as taxas de clique para todos os links em uma página.109 Os anúncios do Google podem ser colocados em sites de terceiros em um programa de duas partes. O Google AdWords permite que os anunciantes exibam seus anúncios na rede de conteúdo do Google, quer através de um custo por clique ou por custo de visitação. O serviço irmão, Google AdSense, permite que os proprietários de um web site exibam esses anúncios em seu site e ganhem dinheiro com todos os anúncios que são clicados.110 Uma das desvantagens e críticas deste programa é a incapacidade do Google em combater fraudes de cliques, quando uma pessoa ou um script automatizado "clica" em propagandas sem estar interessado no produto, para trazer lucros para o dono do site. Relatórios de 2006 afirmaram que entre 14 e 20 por cento dos cliques eram de fato fraudulentos ou inválidos.111 Além disso, houve uma controvérsia sobre o Google "busca dentro de busca", onde uma caixa de pesquisa secundária permite ao usuário encontrar o que está olhando dentro de um determinado site. Foi logo informado que o "busca dentro de busca" é usado para uma empresa específica, anúncios de concorrentes e de empresas rivais muitas vezes são mostrados juntamente com os resultados, tirando os usuários de sua busca inicial.112 Outra queixa contra a publicidade do Google é a censura dos anunciantes, embora muitos casos cumprimento estejam de acordo com o Digital Millennium Copyright Act. Por exemplo, em fevereiro de 2003, o Google parou de mostrar as propagandas da Oceana, uma organização sem fins lucrativos, protestando contra práticas de tratamento de esgoto de um navio de cruzeiro. O Google citou a sua política editorial na época, afirmando que "o Google não aceita publicidade se os defensores do anúncio ou site estarem contra outros indivíduos, grupos ou organizações".113 A política foi alterada mais tarde.114 Em junho de 2008, o Google fez um acordo publicitário com o Yahoo!, para permitir anúncios do Google em páginas do Yahoo!. A aliança entre as duas empresas nunca foi totalmente realizada devido às preocupações antitruste do Departamento de Justiça dos Estados Unidos. Como resultado, o Google retirou-se do negócio em novembro de 2008.115 116 Motor de busca Ver artigo principal: Google Search Página inicial do Google Search. O motor de busca do Google na web é o serviço mais popular da companhia e o site mais acessado do mundo. De acordo com pesquisa de mercado publicado pela comScore, em novembro de 2009, o Google era o motor de busca dominante no mercado dos Estados Unidos, com uma quota de mercado de 65,6%.117 O Google indexa trilhões de páginas web, de modo que os usuários podem pesquisar as informações que quiser, através do uso de palavras-chave e operadores. Apesar de sua popularidade, tem recebido críticas de várias organizações. Em 2003, o The New York Times se queixou de indexação do Google, alegando que o cache de conteúdo do Google em seu site violava os seus direitos autorais sobre o conteúdo.118 Neste caso, o Tribunal Distrital de Nevada decidiu em favor do Google nos casos Field v. Google e Parker v. Google.119 120 Além disso, a publicação 2600: The Hacker Quarterly compilou uma lista de palavras que a nova ferramenta de pesquisa instantânea do gigante da web não irá procurar.121 O site "Google Watch" também criticou os algoritmos do PageRank, do Google, dizendo que eles discriminam novos sites e favorecem os já estabelecidos,122 também foram feitas acusações sobre as conexões entre a Google, a NSA e a CIA.123 Apesar das críticas, o motor de pesquisa básica já se espalhou para serviços específicos também, incluindo um motor de busca de imagens, os sites de busca Google News, Google Maps e muito outros. No início de 2006, a companhia lançou o Google Video, que permite que os usuários carreguem, pesquisem e vejam vídeos da internet.124 Em 2009, no entanto, os uploads para o Google Video foram interrompidos para que o Google pudesse se concentrar mais no aspecto da busca do serviço.125 A empresa também desenvolveu o Google Desktop, uma aplicação de pesquisa de desktop usada para procurar por arquivos locais de computador. O desenvolvimento mais recente do Google em busca é a sua parceria com o United States Patent and Trademark Office para criar o Google Patents, que permite livre acesso à informação sobre patentes e marcas. Um dos serviços de busca mais controversos do Google é o Google Books. A empresa começou a digitalizar livros, upload de visualizações limitadas e livros completos, quando permitido, em seu novo motor de busca de livros. A Authors Guild, grupo que representa 8.000 autores dos Estados Unidos, entrou com uma ação coletiva em um tribunal federal de Manhattan contra o Google em 2005 por este novo serviço. O Google respondeu que está em conformidade com todas as aplicações existentes e históricas das leis de direitos autorais sobre os livros.126 O Google finalmente chegou a um acordo revisto em 2009, para limitar as suas digitalizações de livros de países como Estados Unidos, Reino Unido, Austrália e Canadá.127 Além disso, a Corte Cível de Paris decidiu contra o Google no final de 2009, pedindo-lhe para remover as obras de La Martinière (Éditions du Seuil) de sua base de dados.128 Na competição com a Amazon.com, o Google planeja vender versões digitais de livros novos.129 Da mesma forma, em resposta ao recente lançamento do Bing, em 21 de julho de 2010, o Google atualizou sua busca de imagens para exibir uma sequência de thumbnails que, quando selecionadas, são ampliadas. Apesar de buscas da web ainda aparecem em um formato tradicional de página, em 23 de julho de 2010, definições de dicionário para determinadas palavras em inglês começaram a aparecer acima dos resultados ligados para pesquisas na web.130 Ferramentas de produtividade Além de seus serviços padrão de busca na web, o Google lançou ao longo dos anos uma série de ferramentas de produtividade online. O Gmail, um serviço de webmail gratuito fornecido pela Google, foi lançado como um programa beta somente para convidados em 1 de abril de 2004131 e tornou-se disponível ao público em geral em 7 de fevereiro de 2007.132 O serviço foi atualizado a partir da versão beta em 7 de julho de 2009,133 quando tinha 146 milhões de usuários mensais.134 O serviço seria o primeiro serviço online de e-mail com um gigabyte de armazenamento e um dos primeiros a manter e-mails da mesma conversa juntos em uma mesma conversa, semelhante a um fórum na Internet.131 O serviço oferece atualmente mais de 7400 MB de armazenamento gratuito com armazenamento adicional variando de 20 GB para 16 TB disponível para os Estados Unidos por US$ 0,25 por 1 GB por ano.135 Além disso, os desenvolvedores de software conhecem o Gmail por ter sido o pioneiro no uso do AJAX, uma técnica de programação que permite que páginas da web sejam interativas sem a necessidade de atualizar o navegador.136 Uma das críticas ao Gmail tem sido a potencial de divulgação de dados, um risco associado com muitas aplicações online. Steve Ballmer (CEO da Microsoft),137 Liz Figueroa,138 Mark Rasch139 e os editores do Google Watch140 acreditam que a transformação de conteúdo da mensagem de e-mail vai além da utilização adequada, mas o Google afirma que o correio enviado para ou do Gmail nunca é lido por outro ser humano para além do titular da conta e só é usado para melhorar a relevância dos anúncios.141 Google Docs, uma outra parte da suíte de produtividade do Google, permite aos usuários criar, editar e colaborar em documentos em um ambiente online, não muito diferente do Microsoft Word. O serviço era originalmente chamado Writely, mas foi obtida pelo Google em 9 de março de 2006, onde foi lançado como uma pré-visualização somente para convidados.142 Em 6 de junho, após a aquisição, o Google criou um programa de edição de planilha eletrônica experimental,143 o que seria combinado com Google Docs em 10 de outubro.144 Um programa para editar apresentações iria completar o conjunto em 17 de setembro de 2007,145 antes de todos os três serviços serem tirados da versão beta junto com o Gmail, Google Agenda e todos os produtos a partir do Google Apps em 7 de julho de 2009.133 Produtos corporativos Aparelho de pesquisa do Google na Conferência RSA de 2008. O Google entrou no mercado corporativo em fevereiro de 2002 com o lançamento do seu Google Search Appliance, direcionado a fornecer tecnologia de busca para grandes organizações.27 A empresa lançou o Google Mini três anos mais tarde, que tinha como alvo organizações menores. No final de 2006, o Google começou a vender o Business Edition Custom Search, oferecendo aos clientes uma janela de publicidade gratuita para índice do Google.com. O serviço foi rebatizado Google Site Search, em 2008.146 Outro dos produtos corporativos do Google é o Google Apps Premier Edition. O serviço, e seus acompanhantes Google Apps Education Edition e Standard Edition, permite que empresas, escolas e outras organizações possam levar aplicações online do Google, como Gmail e Google Docs, em seu próprio domínio. O Premier Edition inclui especificamente extras sobre o Standard Edition, tais como mais espaço em disco, acesso à API e suporte premium e custa 50 dólares por usuário por ano. A implementação de grandes Google Apps com 38.000 usuários está na Universidade Lakehead em Thunder Bay, Ontário, Canadá. No mesmo ano em que foi lançado o Google Apps, o Google adquiriu o Postini147 e passou a integrar as tecnologias de segurança da empresa para o Google Apps148 sob o nome de Serviços Google Postini.149 Outros produtos O Google Tradutor é um do lado do servidor de serviços de tradução automática, que pode traduzir entre 35 idiomas diferentes. Extensões para navegadores permitem fácil acesso ao Google Tradutor a partir do navegador. O software utiliza técnicas da linguística de corpus, onde o programa "aprende" a partir de documentos traduzidos profissionalmente, especificamente das Nações Unidas e de procedimentos do Parlamento Europeu.150 Além disso, a opção "sugerir uma tradução melhor" acompanha o texto traduzido, permitindo aos usuários que indiquem onde a tradução apresentada está incorreta ou inferior a outra tradução. O Google lançou seu serviço Google Notícias em 2002. O site proclamou que a empresa havia criado um site "altamente incomum" que "oferece um serviço de notícias compilado unicamente por algoritmos de computador, sem intervenção humana. A Google não emprega editores, editores de gestão, ou editores executivos."151 O site hospeda menos conteúdo de notícias licenciado do que o Yahoo! News e apresenta os links topicamente selecionados por pedaços de notícias e opiniões, juntamente com reproduções de suas manchetes, leads e fotografias.152 As fotografias são tipicamente reduzidas para o tamanho de miniaturas e colocadas ao lado das manchetes de outras fontes de notícias sobre o mesmo tema, a fim de minimizar a alegada a violação de direitos autorais. No entanto, Agence France-Presse processou o Google por violação de direitos autorais em um tribunal federal no Distrito de Columbia, um caso que o Google resolveu por uma quantia não revelada em um acordo que inclui uma licença do texto completo de artigos da AFP para uso no Google Notícias.153 Galaxy Nexus, parte da série Google Nexus Em 2006, o Google fez uma proposta para oferecer acesso de banda larga sem fios em toda a cidade de São Francisco, Estados Unidos, juntamente com provedor de acesso à Internet EarthLink. Empresas de telecomunicações de grande porte como a Comcast e a Verizon fazem oposição contra tais esforços, alegando que isso é "concorrência desleal" e que as cidades estariam violando seus compromissos de oferecer monopólios locais a essas empresas. Em seu depoimento perante o Congresso dos Estados Unidos sobre a neutralidade da rede em 2006, o chefe do Google, Vint Cerf culpou tais táticas no fato de que quase metade de todos os consumidores não têm escolha significativa em provedores de banda larga.154 O Google oferece atualmente acesso wi-fi gratuito em sua cidade natal, Mountain View na Califórnia.155 Um ano depois, surgiram relatos de que o Google estava planejando o lançamento de seu próprio celular, possivelmente, um concorrente do iPhone da Apple Inc..156 157 158 O projeto, chamado Android, acabou por não ser um telefone, mas um sistema operacional para dispositivos móveis, o que o Google adquiriu e depois lançou como um projeto código aberto sob a licença Apache 2.0.159 O Google fornece um kit de desenvolvimento de software para desenvolvedores para que aplicativos possam ser criados para serem executados no Android baseado. Em setembro de 2008, a T-Mobile lançou o G1, o primeiro telefone com Android.160 Mais de um ano depois, em 5 de janeiro de 2010, o Google lançou um telefone Android sob o seu próprio nome chamado de Nexus One.161 Outros projetos do Google incluem um serviço de comunicação colaborativa novo, um navegador e até mesmo um sistema operacional móvel. O primeira deles foi anunciada pela primeira vez em 27 de maio de 2009. O Google Wave foi descrito como um produto que ajuda os usuários a se comunicarem e colaborarem na web. O serviço é um "email redesenhado" do Google, com edição em tempo real, capacidade de incorporar áudio, vídeo e outras mídias, e extensões que melhoram ainda mais a experiência de comunicação. O Google Wave foi anteriormente na visualização de um desenvolvedor, onde os usuários interessados tinham que ser convidados para testarem o serviço, mas foi liberado para o público em geral em 19 de maio de 2010, no Google I/O. Em 1 de setembro de 2008, o Google pré-anunciou a disponibilidade futura do Google Chrome, um navegador de de código aberto,162 que foi depois lançado em 2 de setembro de 2008. No ano seguinte, em 7 de julho de 2009, o Google anunciou o Google Chrome OS, um sistema operacional de código aberto baseado no Linux que inclui apenas um navegador de web e é projetado para que os usuários façam login em sua conta Google.163 164 Em 2011, o Google anunciou que irá desvendar Google Wallet, uma aplicação móvel para pagamentos sem fio.165 No mesmo ano, a empresa anunciou que estava trabalhando em um serviço de rede social chamado Google+.166 Assuntos corporativos e cultura O então CEO, agora presidente do Google, Eric Schmidt, com Sergey Brin e Larry Page (esquerda para direita) em 2008. O Google é conhecido por ter uma cultura corporativa informal. Na lista da revista Fortune das melhores empresas para se trabalhar, o Google ficou em primeiro lugar em 2007 e 200822 167 e em quarto em 2009 e 2010.168 169 A empresa também foi indicada em 2010 como o empregador mais atraente do mundo mais para formar alunos no índice de atração de talentos Universum Communications.170 A filosofia corporativa do Google incorpora princípios tão casuais como "você pode ganhar dinheiro sem fazer o mal", "você pode ser sério sem um terno" e "o trabalho deve ser desafiador e os desafios devem ser divertidos."171 Empregados Os novos funcionários são chamados de "Nooglers" e recebem um boné com uma hélice para usar em sua primeira TGIF.172 O desempenho das ações da Google após a sua oferta pública inicial (OPI) permitiu que muitos funcionários fossem compensados competitivamente cedo.173 Depois da OPI da empresa, os fundadores Sergey Brin e Larry Page e o CEO Eric Schmidt solicitaram que seu salário base fosse cortado para US$ 1. Ofertas subsequentes pela empresa para aumentar seus salários foram rejeitadas, principalmente porque sua remuneração principal continuava a vir das ações que possuíam da Google. Antes de 2004, Schmidt lucrava US$ 250.000 por ano e Page e Brin ganhavam um salário de 150.000 dólares cada um.174 Em 2007 e até o início de 2008, vários dos principais executivos deixaram o Google. Em outubro de 2007, o ex-diretor financeiro do YouTube Gideon Yu se juntou ao Facebook,175 juntamente com Benjamin Ling, um engenheiro de alto escalão.176 Em março de 2008, Sheryl Sandburg, então vice-presidente global de vendas e operações on-line, começou a sua posição como chefe de operações do Facebook,177 enquanto Ash ElDifrawi, ex-chefe de publicidade da marca, deixou a empresa para se tornar diretor de marketing da Netshops, uma empresa de varejo on-line que foi renomeada Hayneedle em 2009.178 Em 4 de abril de 2011, Larry Page tornou-se CEO e Eric Schmidt se tornou presidente executivo da Google.179 Como uma técnica de motivação, o Google utiliza uma política muitas vezes chamado Innovation Time Off, onde os engenheiros do Google são encorajados a gastar 20% do seu tempo de trabalho em projetos que lhes interessam. Alguns dos novos serviços do Google, como o Gmail, Google Notícias, Orkut e AdSense originaram-se destes esforços independentes.180 Em uma palestra na Universidade de Stanford, Marissa Mayer, vice-presidente de Produtos Pesquisa e Experiência do Usuário do Google, mostrou que metade de todos os lançamentos de novos produtos atuais se originaram a partir do Innovation Time Off. Em março de 2011, empresa de consultoria Universum divulgou dados de que o Google ocupa o primeiro lugar na lista de empregadores ideais por quase 25% dos 10 mil jovens profissionais perguntados pela pesquisa.181 Googleplex Ver artigo principal: Googleplex Googleplex, o principal e maior campus corporativo do Google. Escritório do Google em Nova Iorque. A sede do Google em Mountain View, Califórnia, é conhecida como "Googleplex", um jogo de palavras com o número googolplex e do fato da sede ser um complexo de edifícios. A entrada está decorada com um piano, lâmpadas de lava, aglomerados de servidores antigos e uma projeção de consultas de pesquisa na parede. Os corredores estão cheios de bolas de exercício e bicicletas. Cada funcionário tem acesso ao centro de recreação da empresa. As instalações recreativas estão espalhadas pelo campus e incluem uma sala de exercícios com pesos e máquinas de remo, vestiários, lavadoras e secadoras, uma sala de massagem, jogos de vídeo variados, futebol de mesa, um piano de meia cauda, uma mesa de bilhar e ping pong. Além da sala de recreação, há salas de lanche abastecidas com vários alimentos e bebidas.182 Em 2006, o Google mudou-se para um espaço de escritórios com 28.900 m² em Nova Iorque, na 111 Eighth Avenue, em Manhattan.183 O escritório foi especialmente concebido e construído para o Google e que agora abriga a sua maior equipe de publicidade e vendas, que tem sido instrumental na obtenção de grandes parcerias.183 Em 2003, eles adicionaram uma equipe de engenharia em Nova Iorque, que tem sido responsável por mais de 100 projetos, incluindo o Google Maps, Google Spreadsheets, entre outros. Estima-se que o edifício custou so Google US$ 10 milhões por ano de aluguel e é similar em design e funcionalidade com a sua sede de Mountain View, incluindo futebol de mesa, hóquei de ar, e mesas de ping-pong, bem como uma área de jogo de vídeo. Em novembro de 2006, o Google abriu escritórios no campus da Universidade Carnegie Mellon em Pittsburgh, com foco na codificação de compras relacionadas a propaganda e aplicações para smartphones e programas.184 185 Em fins de 2006, o Google também criou uma nova sede para sua divisão de AdWords em Ann Arbor, Michigan.186 Além disso, o Google tem escritórios em todo o mundo, e nos Estados Unidos, incluindo Atlanta, Austin, Boulder, São Francisco, Seattle e Washington DC. O Google está tomando medidas para assegurar que suas operações sejam ambientalmente corretas. Em outubro de 2006, a empresa anunciou planos de instalar milhares de painéis solares para fornecer até 1,6 megawatts de eletricidade, o suficiente para satisfazer cerca de 30% das necessidades de energia do campus.187 O sistema será o maior sistema de energia solar construída em um campus corporativo dos Estados Unidos e um dos maiores em qualquer local corporativo do mundo.187 Além disso, o Google anunciou em 2009 a implantação rebanhos de cabras para manter as pastagens ao redor do Googleplex curtas, ajudando a prevenir a ameaça de incêndios sazonais e, ao mesmo tempo, reduzir a pegada de carbono de cortar extensos terrenos.188 189 A idéia de aparar gramados usando cabras originou-se com R. J. Widlar, um engenheiro que trabalhava para a National Semiconductor.190 Apesar disso, o Google tem enfrentado acusações da Harper's Magazine de ser extremamente excessivo com o uso de energia e foi acusado de empregar o seu lema "Não seja mau" bem como a sua economia de energia muito públicos como meio de tentar encobrir ou compensar as enormes quantidades de energia que seus servidores realmente necessitam.191 Ovos de páscoa, brincadeiras de 1º de abril e doodles Ver artigo principal: Google Gulp Página exibida em 27 de setembro de 2011 no Google Search, com um doodle para comemorar os 13 anos da empresa.192 A Google tem uma tradição de criar piadas do dia da mentira. Por exemplo, o Google MentalPlex supostamente era caracterizado por usar o poder mental para pesquisar na web.193 Em 2007, o Google anunciou um serviço de Internet gratuito chamado TiSP, ou Toilet Internet Service Provider, onde se obtinha uma conexão através de lavagem da extremidade de uma fibra ótica no banheiro.194 Também em 2007, na página do Gmail, o Google é exibiu um anúncio para o Papel Gmail, permitindo aos usuários enviar mensagens de e-mail impresso.195 Em 2008 o Google anunciou o tempo personalizado do Gmail, onde os usuários podiam mudar a data que o email foi enviado.196 Em 2010, a brincadeira do Google mudou o nome da empresa para Topeka em honra de Topeka, Kansas, cujo prefeito realmente mudou o nome da cidade para Google por um curto período de tempo em uma tentativa de convencer o Google a levar o seu novo projeto Fibra Google para a cidade.197 198 Em 2011, o Google anunciou Movimento Gmail, uma maneira interativa de controlar o Gmail e o computador com movimentos do corpo através da webcam do usuário.199 Além de piadas 1ª de abril, os serviços do Google contém uma série de Ovos de Páscoa. Por exemplo, o Google incluiu o Cozinheiro Sueco "Bork Bork Bork," Pig Latin, "Hacker" ou leetspeak, Hortelino e Klingon como seleções de línguas para seu mecanismo de busca.200 Além disso, o calculador do motor de pesquisa fornece a resposta para a Questão Fundamental da Vida, do Universo e de Tudo Mais de Douglas Adams, autor de O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias.201 Além disso, ao procurar a palavra "recursão", resultado do corretor ortográfico para a palavra escrita corretamente é exatamente a mesma palavra, criando um link recursivo.202 No Google Maps, em busca de direções entre os lugares separados por grandes massas de água, tais como Los Angeles e Tóquio, resulta em instruções para "jetski através do Oceano Pacífico." Durante a Copa do Mundo FIFA de 2010, as consultas de busca para os termos "World Cup", "FIFA", etc, fazia surgir o "Goooo... gle", um indicador de página na parte inferior de cada página de resultados.203 Além disso, o motor de busca do Google também comemora os aniversários da empresa e feriados com os chamados "doodles", que consistem em mudanças no visual do logotipo da empresa.204 Filantropia Em 2004, o Google formou o sem fins lucrativos e filantrópico Google.org, com um fundo de incial de US$ 1 bilhão.205 A missão da organização é criar uma conscientização sobre a mudança climática, a saúde pública mundial e a pobreza global. Um de seus primeiros projetos foi o de desenvolver uma alternativa viável para veículos elétricos híbridos pulg-in que podem atingir 161 quilômetros por tanque. O Google contratou o Dr. Larry Brilliant como diretor executivo do programa em 2004206 e o atual diretor é Megan Smith.207 Em 2008 o Google anunciou seu "projeto 10100", que aceita idéias de como ajudar a comunidade e, em seguida, permitiu que os usuários do Google votassem em seus favoritos.208 Após dois anos de silêncio, durante o qual muitos se perguntaram o que tinha acontecido com o programa,209 o Google revelou os vencedores do projeto, dando um total de 10 milhões de dólares para várias idéias que vão desde organizações sem fins lucrativos que promovem a educação para um site que pretende fazer todos os documentos legais públicos e online.210 Em 2011, o Google doou 1 milhão de euros para a Olimpíada Internacional de Matemática para apoiar os próximos cinco anos da olimpíada (2011-2015).211 Neutralidade da rede O Google é um apoiante notável da neutralidade da rede. Segundo o Guia da Neutralidade da Rede do Google: Neutralidade da rede é o princípio de que os usuários da Internet devem estar no controle do conteúdo que eles vêem e de quais aplicações eles usam na internet. A Internet tem operado de acordo com este princípio de neutralidade desde seus primeiros dias... Fundamentalmente, a neutralidade da rede é a igualdade de acesso à Internet. Em nossa opinião, as operadoras de banda larga não devem ser autorizadas a usar seu poder de mercado para discriminar candidatos ou conteúdos concorrentes. Assim como as empresas de telefonia não estão autorizadas a dizer aos consumidores para quem eles devem ligar ou o que eles podem dizer, as operadoras de banda larga não devem ser autorizadas a utilizar seu poder de mercado para controlar a atividade online.212 Em 7 de fevereiro de 2006, Vint Cerf, co-inventor do protocolo de Internet (IP), e vice-presidente atual e "Chief Internet Evangelist" no Google, em depoimento perante o Congresso dos Estados Unidos, disse, "permitir que as operadoras de banda larga controlem o que as pessoas vêem e fazem online seria fundamentalmente o mesmo que minar os princípios que tornaram a Internet um sucesso tão grande."213 Privacidade Eric Schmidt, chefe-executivo do Google, disse em 2007, em uma entrevista ao Financial Times: "O objetivo é permitir que usuários do Google sejam capazes de fazer perguntas como "O que vou fazer amanhã? e "Em qual trabalho devo me ocupar?".214 Schmidt reafirmou isso em 2010, em uma entrevista ao Wall Street Journal:".. Eu realmente acho que a maioria das pessoas não querem o Google para responder suas perguntas, elas querem Google para dizer-lhes o que deve fazer em seguida."215 Em dezembro de 2009, o CEO do Google, Eric Schmidt, declarou após declarações sobre as preocupações com a privacidade dos usuários do Google: "Se você tem algo que você não quer que ninguém saiba, talvez você não deveria estar fazendo isso em primeiro lugar. Se você realmente precisa desse tipo de privacidade, a realidade é que os motores de busca - inclusive o Google - não guardam esta informação há algum tempo e é importante, por exemplo, que todos nós estamos sujeitos nos Estados Unidos ao Patriot Act e é possível que todas as informações que podem estar disponíveis às autoridades."216 O Privacy International classificou o Google como "hostil à privacidade", a sua classificação mais baixa em seu relatório, fazendo do Google a única empresa na lista a receber essa classificação.217 218 219 Na conferência Techonomy de 2010 Eric Schmidt previu que "a verdadeira transparência e sem anonimato" é o caminho a seguir na internet: "Em um mundo de ameaças assíncronas é muito perigoso que não que haja alguma maneira de identificá-lo. Nós precisamos de um verificado serviço de nomes das pessoas. Os governos vão exigir isso." Ele também disse que "Se eu olhar o suficiente da sua mensagem e a sua localização, com uso de inteligência artificial, podemos prever onde você está indo. Mostre-nos 14 fotos de si mesmo e podemos identificar quem você é. Você acha que você não tem 14 fotos de si mesmo na internet? Você tem fotos no Facebook!"220 O grupo sem fins lucrativos de Pesquisa de Informação Pública lançou o Google Watch, um site anunciado como "um olhar para o monopólio, algoritmos e questões de privacidade do Google."221 222 O site levantou questões relacionadas ao armazenamento de cookies do Google, que em 2007 tinha uma vida útil de mais de 32 anos e incorporou uma ID exclusiva para a criação habilitada de um log de dados do usuário.223 O Google também tem enfrentado críticas em relação ao lançamento do Google Buzz, versão do Google para redes sociais, onde os usuários do Gmail têm suas listas de contatos automáticamente tornadas públicas a menos que eles optem por sair.224 O Google tem sido criticado por sua censura de determinados sites em determinados países e regiões. Até março de 2010, o Google aderiu às políticas de censura à internet da China, aplicada por meio de filtros conhecidos coloquialmente como "O Grande Firewall da China".225 Houve relatos em 2010 de um vazamentos de telegramas diplomáticos através de uma invasão do Politburo Chinês aos computadores do Google como parte de uma campanha mundial coordenada de sabotagem aos computadores de "agentes do governo, especialistas em segurança privada e bandidos da Internet recrutados pelo governo chinês."226 Apesar de ser altamente influente nas políticas públicas locais e internacionais o Google não divulga seus gastos político online. Em agosto de 2010, advogado público da cidade de Nova Iorque, Bill de Blasio, lançou uma campanha nacional pedindo à corporação a divulgação de todos os seus gastos políticos.227 Durante o período compreendido entre os anos de 2006 e 2010, os carros com câmeras acopladas do Google Street View recolheram cerca de 600 gigabytes de dados de usuários de redes Wi-Fi sem criptografação públicas e privadas em mais de 30 países. A não divulgação e nem uma política de privacidade foi oferecida para as pessoas afetadas e nem para os proprietários das estações de Wi-Fi. Um representante do Google afirmou que eles não estavam conscientes de suas atividades de coleta de dados privados, até um inquérito de reguladores alemão ter sido enviado e que nenhum destes dados foi utilizado no motor de busca do Google ou em outros serviços da empresa. Um representante da Consumer Watchdog respondeu: "Mais uma vez, o Google tem demonstrado uma falta de preocupação com a privacidade." Em um sinal de que as sanções legais podem ter algum resultado, o Google afirmou que não irá destruir os dados até ser permitido pelos reguladores.228 229 Ver também Google Search Lista de ferramentas e serviços do Google Referências ↑ a b Code of Conduct - Investor Relations (em inglês). Google.com. Página visitada em 30 de março de 2011. ↑ a b Slogan do Google é incompreendido, diz presidente da empresa (em português). G1.com. Página visitada em 12 de junho de 2008. ↑ Google Announces First Quarter 2011 Results (em inglês). Google.com. Página visitada em 18 de abril de 2011. ↑ Global 500 Dec 2010 (em inglês). Financial Times. Página visitada em 30 de março de 2011. ↑ a b c d FORM 10-K (em inglês). United States Securities and Exchange Commission. Página visitada em 4 de março de 2011. ↑ Google Inc. (em inglês). Hoovers.com. Página visitada em 30 de março de 2011. ↑ A única vogal, da sílaba tónica inicial, é longa. Usa-se a última consoante, um ele pesado como o português em mel ou como o carioca em lindo, "como vogal". As adaptações ao português brasileiro "gúgou" e "gúgli" estão igualmente corretas e incorretas. ↑ Google Permissions – Guidelines (em inglês). Google.com. Página visitada em 30 de março de 2011. ↑ 2010 Financial Tables (em inglês). Google.com. Página visitada em 30 de março de 2011. ↑ David A. Vise. "A. Vise Online Ads Give Google Huge Gain in Profit", 21 de outubro de 2005. Página visitada em 14 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Ignatius, Adi. "Meet the Google Guys", Time Magazine, Time Inc., 12 de fevereiro de 2006. Página visitada em 27 de março de 2010. ↑ "The Google Guys", CBS Interactive, 12 de março de 2009. Página visitada em March 27, 2010. ↑ Barrett, Brian (February 4, 2010). Google Wants to Add Store Interiors to Maps. Gizmodo. Página visitada em 27 de março de 2010. ↑ Google Corporate Information. Google, Inc.. Página visitada em 14 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Lenssen, Philip (16 de julho de 2007). 16, 2007-n55.html Paul Buchheit on Gmail, AdSense and More. Google Blogscoped. Página visitada em 14 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Pandia Search Engine News — Google: one million servers and counting. Pandia Search Engine News (2 de julho de 2007). Página visitada em 14 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Kuhn, Eric. "CNN Politics — Political Ticker... Google unveils top political searches of 2009", CNN, December 18, 2009. Página visitada em 14 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Czajkowski, Grzegorz (21 de novembro de 2008). Sorting 1PB with MapReduce. Official Google Blog. Google, Inc.. Página visitada em 5 de julho de 2010. ↑ Kennedy, Niall (January 8, 2008). Google processes over 20 petabytes of data per day. Niall Kennedy's Weblog. Niall Kennedy. Página visitada em 5 de julho de 2010. ↑ Schonfeld, Erick (9 de janeiro de 2008). Google Processing 20,000 Terabytes A Day, And Growing. TechCrunch. TechCrunch. Página visitada em 16 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Alexa Traffic Rank for Google (three month average). Alexa Internet. Página visitada em 6 de setembro de 2009. ↑ a b "100 Best Companies to Work For 2010", Fortune Maganize, CNN, 8 de fevereiro de 2010. Página visitada em 14 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Top 100 Most Powerful Brands of 2009 (PDF). BrandZ (2008). Página visitada em 14 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ "Google ranked 'worst' on privacy", BBC News, 11 de junho de 2007. Página visitada em 30 de abril de 2010. ↑ Rosen, Jeffrey. "Google’s Gatekeepers", New York Times, 30 de novembro de 2008. Página visitada em 5 de julho de 2010. ↑ Williamson, Alan (12 de janeiro de 2005). An evening with Google's Marissa Mayer. Alan Williamson. Página visitada em 5 de julho de 2010. ↑ a b c d e f Google Milestones. Corporate Information. Google, Inc.. Página visitada em 28 de setembro de 2010. ↑ The PageRank Citation Ranking: Bringing Order to the Web. Stanford University (11 de novembro de 1999). Página visitada em 15 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Technology Overview. Corporate Information. Google, Inc.. Página visitada em 15 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Page, Larry (18 de agosto de 1997). PageRank: Bringing Order to the Web. Stanford Digital Library Project. Arquivado do original em 6 de maio de 2002. Página visitada em 27 de novembro de 2010. ↑ Li, Yanhong. (6 de agosto de 2002). "Toward a qualitative search engine". Internet Computing, IEEE 2 (4): 24–29. IEEE Computer Society. DOI:10.1109/4236.707687. ISSN 1089-7801. ↑ Predefinição:Cite patent ↑ Greenberg, Andy (5 de outubro de 2009). The Man Who's Beating Google. Forbes Magazine. Página visitada em 12 de outubro de 2010. ↑ About: RankDex. RankDex.com. Página visitada em 12 de outubro de 2010. ↑ Battelle, John. "The Birth of Google", Agosto de 2005. Página visitada em 12 de outubro de 2010. ↑ 9 People, Places & Things That Changed Their Names. Mental Floss. Página visitada em 20 de dezembro de 2009. ↑ Backrub search engine at Stanford University. Arquivado do original em 10 de dezembro de 1997. Página visitada em 12 de outubro de 2010. ↑ Koller, David (January 2004). Origin of the name "Google". Stanford University. Página visitada em 15 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Hanley, Rachael. "From Googol to Google", Stanford University, 12 de outubro de 2003. Página visitada em 15 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Google! Beta website. Google, Inc.. Arquivado do original em 2 de fevereiro de 1999. Página visitada em 12 de outubro de 2010. ↑ Saiba a origem dos nomes de 10 gigantes da tecnologia. Olhar Digital. Página visitada em 25 de novembro de 2012. ↑ Google! Search Engine. Stanford University. Arquivado do original em 11 de novembro de 1998. Página visitada em 12 de outubro de 2010. ↑ WHOIS — google.com. Página visitada em 5 de julho de 2010. ↑ Craig Silverstein's website. Stanford University. Arquivado do original em 2 de outubro de 1999. Página visitada em 12 de outubro de 2010. ↑ Kopytoff, Verne. "Craig Silverstein grew a decade with Google", Hearst Communications, Inc., 7 de setembro de 2008. Página visitada em 12 de outubro de 2010. ↑ Google Server Assembly. Computer History Museum. Página visitada em 4 de julho de 2010. ↑ a b Kopytoff, Verne. "For early Googlers, key word is $$$", Hearst Communications, April 29, 2004. Página visitada em 19 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Google (7 de junho de 1999). Google Receives $25 Million in Equity Funding. Press release. Página visitada em 16 de fevereiro de 2009. ↑ Elgin, Ben. "Google: Whiz Kids or Naughty Boys?", Bloomberg, L.P., 19 de agosto de 2004. Página visitada em February 19, 2010. ↑ 2004 Annual Report. Google, Inc. (2004). Página visitada em 19 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ La Monica, Paul R.. "Google sets $2.7 billion IPO", CNN Money, CNN, 30 de abril de 2004. Página visitada em 19 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Kawamoto, Dawn (29 de abril de 2004). Want In on Google's IPO?. ZDNet. CBS Interactive. Página visitada em 19 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Webb, Cynthia L.. "Google's IPO: Grate Expectations", The Washington Post Company, 19 de agosto de 2004. Página visitada em 19 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Kuchinskas, Susan. "Yahoo and Google Settle", internet.com, QuinStreet, Inc., August 9, 2004. Página visitada em 19 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ "Quirky Google Culture Endangered?", 28 de abril de 2004. Página visitada em 27 de novembro de 2010. ↑ Google IPO at $2.7 billion. CNET News. CBS Interactive (30 de abril de 2004). Página visitada em 27 de novembro de 2010. ↑ Erro: campo title é obrigatório. ↑ "Search giant may outgrow its fans", 25 de agosto de 2005. Página visitada em 27 de novembro de 2010. ↑ Ranka, Mohit (17 de maio de 2007). Google - Don't Be Evil. OSNews. Página visitada em 27 de novembro de 2010. ↑ Mills, Elinor (30 de abril de 2007). Google's culture czar. ZDNet. Página visitada em 27 de novembro de 2010. ↑ Kawamoto, Dawn (27 de julho de 2005). Google hit with job discrimination lawsuit. CNET News. Página visitada em 27 de novembro de 2010. ↑ "Google accused of ageism in reinstated lawsuit", CTV Television Network, 6 de outubro de 2007. Página visitada em 27 de novembro de 2010. ↑ Hancock, Jay (31 de outubro de 2007). Google shares hit $700. The Baltimore Sun. Página visitada em 27 de novembro de 2010. ↑ a b La Monica, Paul R. (May 25, 2005). Bowling for Google. CNN. Página visitada em 28 de fevereiro de 2007. ↑ Fried, Ian. "A building blessed with tech success", CNET, 4 de outubro de 2002. Página visitada em 15 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Stross, Randall. Planet Google: One Company's Audacious Plan to Organize Everything We Know. New York: Free Press, September 2008. 3–4 p. ISBN 978-1-4165-4691-7 Página visitada em 14 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Sullivan, Danny. "GoTo Going Strong", Incisive Interactive Marketing, 1 de julho de 1998. Página visitada em 18 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Pelline, Jeff. "Pay-for-placement gets another shot", CNET, 19 de fevereiro de 1998. Página visitada em 18 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Olsen, Stephanie. "Google, Yahoo bury the legal hatchet", CNET, 9 de agosto de 2004. Página visitada em 18 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Predefinição:Ref patent ↑ Olsen, Stephanie. "Google's movin' on up", CNET, 11 de julho de 2003. Página visitada em 15 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ "Google to buy headquarters building from Silicon Graphics", American City Business Journals, 16 de junho de 2006. Página visitada em 15 de fevereiro 2010. ↑ Krantz, Michael (25 de outubro de 2006). Do You "Google"?. Google Blog. Google, Inc.. Página visitada em 17 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Bylund, Anders (5 de julho de 2006). To Google or Not to Google. MSNBC. Arquivado do original em 7 de julho de 2006. Página visitada em 17 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Google, Inc. (October 27, 2004). Google Acquires Keyhole Corp. Press release. Página visitada em 27 de novembro de 2010. ↑ La Monica, Paul R.. "Google to buy YouTube for $1.65 billion", CNN Money, CNN, October 9, 2006. Página visitada em 26 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Story, Louise. "Google Buys DoubleClick for $3.1 Billion", The New York Times Company, April 17, 2007. Página visitada em 26 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Chan, Wesley (2 de julho de 2007). All aboard. Official Google Blog. Google, Inc.. Página visitada em 26 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Google to Acquire On2 Technologies. Google Press release (August 5, 2009). Página visitada em 5 de julho de 2010. ↑ Google Acquires Aardvark. Official Google Blog. google.com. Página visitada em 12 de fevereiro de 2010. "we're excited to announce that we've acquired Aardvark, a unique technology company." ↑ Letzing, John (21 de abril de 2010). Google buys stealthy start-up Agnilux. MarketWatch. Página visitada em 27 de novembro de 2010. ↑ Mills, Elinor (29 de setembro de 2005). Can Google beat the new-office curse?. CNET News. CBS Interactive. Página visitada em 26 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Kessler, Michelle. "3, 2005-google-sun-team_x.htm Google, Sun make 'big deal' together", Gannett Co. Inc., October 3, 2005. Página visitada em 26 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Mills, Elinor (28 de dezembro de 2005). What the Google-AOL deal means for users. CNET News. CBS Interactive. Página visitada em 26 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Lunden, Ingrid (12 de fevereiro de 2010). DotMobi Sells.Mobi Domain-Name Operator. Yahoo! Finance. Yahoo!. Página visitada em 26 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Google AdSense for Mobile unlocks the potential of the mobile advertising market. Google, Inc. (17 de setembro de 2007). Página visitada em 26 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ "Fox Interactive Media Enters into Landmark Agreement with Google Inc.; Multi-Year Pact Calls for Google to Provide Search and Advertising across Fox Interactive Media's Growing Online Network Including the MySpace Community", B Net, CBS Interactive, 7 de agosto de 2006. Página visitada em 26 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ a b Reuters. "Google closes $A2b YouTube deal", The Age, 14 de novembro de 2006. Página visitada em 5 de julho de 2010. ↑ Yen, Yi-Wyn. "YouTube Looks For the Money Clip", 25 de março de 2008. Página visitada em 5 de julho de 2010. ↑ Hardy, Quentin, Evan Hessel. "GooTube", Forbes Magazine, Forbes.com, May 22, 2008. Página visitada em 5 de julho de 2010. ↑ Tracking Santa: NORAD & Google Team Up For Christmas, Dec 1, 2007, Danny Sullivan (em en). Search Engine Land. Página visitada em 5 de julho de 2010. ↑ Behind the scenes: NORAD's Santa tracker for Thur, Dec 21, 2009 By Daniel Terdiman, CNET (em en). CNET. Página visitada em 31 de dezembro de 2009. ↑ Instructions On Tracking Santa With NORAD & Google: The 2007 Edition, Dec 24, 2007, Danny Sullivan (em en). Search Engine Land. Página visitada em 5 de julho de 2010. ↑ Shalal-Esa, Andrea. "launches high-resolution satellite GeoEye launches high-resolution satellite", Reuters, 6 de setembro de 2008. Página visitada em 26 de favereiro de 2010. ↑ "Google gives online life to Life mag's photos", 20 de novembro de 2008. Página visitada em 25 de fevereiro de 2010. “Google Inc. has opened an online photo gallery that will include millions of images from Life magazine's archives that have never been seen by the public before.” ↑ Greg Stirling (18 de novembro de 2008). Google Hosting Time-Life Photo Archive, 10 Million Unpublished Images Now Live. Search Engine Land. Página visitada em 5 de julho de 2010. ↑ "Google Invests in Two Wind Farms", 4 de maio de 2010. Página visitada em 27 de novembro de 2010. ↑ Google's Latest Telephony Play. Forbes.com. Forbes, Inc. (May 18, 2010). Página visitada em 27 de novembro de 2010. ↑ Google Closes Acquisition of AdMob. AppScout. Ziff Davis Publishing Holdings Inc. (27 de maio de 2010). Página visitada em 16 de junho de 2010. ↑ Google Acquires Mobile Display Ad Firm AdMob. PC Magazine. Ziff Davis Publishing Holdings Inc. (November 9, 2010). Página visitada em 16 de junho de 2010. ↑ Google buys power from Iowa wind farm. News.techworld.com (21 de julho de 2010). Página visitada em 26/10/2010. ↑ Google remonta mudanças da superfície da Terra; conheça o Timelapse. www.techtudo.com.br (10 de maio de 2013). Página visitada em 10/15/2013. ↑ Larry Page vai ser o novo CEO do Google (em português). Globo Online (20 de janeiro de 2011). Página visitada em 21 de janeiro de 2011. ↑ Acionista processa Google por anúncios ilegais ↑ Google Annual Report, 15 de Fev. de 2008 ↑ Form 10-K — Annual Report. EDGAR. SEC. Página visitada em 5 de julho de 2010. ↑ Nakashima, Ellen. "Some Web Firms Say They Track Behavior Without Explicit Consent", The Washington Post, The Washington Post Company, August 12, 2008. Página visitada em 5 de julho de 2010. ↑ Helft, Miguel. "Google to Offer Ads Based on Interests", The New York Times, 11 de março de 2009. Página visitada em 5 de julho de 2010. ↑ Bright, Peter. "Surfing on the sly with IE8's new "InPrivate" Internet", Ars Technica, 27 de agosto de 2008. Página visitada em 1 de setembro de 2008. ↑ AdSense. Página visitada em 11 de outubro de 2009. ↑ Mills, Elinor. "Google to offer advertisers click fraud stats." c net. 25 de julho de 2006. Acessado em 29 de julho de 2006. ↑ Stamoulis, Nick. "Why Companies Are Upset With Google's Search-Within-Search", Search Engine Optimization Journal, 24 de março de 2008. ↑ Google Somewhat Lifts Oceana Ad Ban. webpronews.com. ↑ Google AdSenseTM Online Standard Terms and Conditions. Google AdSense. ↑ Mclntyre, Douglas (31/10/2008). Yahoo and Google may dump their deal. Bloggingstocks.com. Página visitada em 26/10/2010. ↑ Drummond, David (05/11/2008). "Ending our agreement with Yahoo!". The Official Google Blog. Googleblog.blogspot.com. Página visitada em 26/10/2010. ↑ "comScore Releases November 2009 U.S. Search Engine Rankings", 16 de dezembro de 2006. Página visitada em 5 de julho de 2010. ↑ Google cache raises copyright concerns. CNET News. CBS Interactive (9 de julho de 2003). Página visitada em 13 de junho de 2010. ↑ Predefinição:Cite court ↑ Predefinição:Cite court ↑ Google Instant Censorship: The Strangest Terms Blacklisted By Google. The Huffington Post. Página visitada em 26/10/2010. ↑ Farhad Manjoo (30 de agosto de 2002). Conspiracy Researcher Says Google's No Good. AlterNet. Página visitada em 12 de dezembro de 2009. ↑ Dave Gussow. "Despite popularly, Google under fire for privacy issues", 14 de abril de 2003. Página visitada em 11 de outubro de 2008. ↑ Tyler, Nathan. "Google to Launch Video Marketplace." Google. 6 de janeiro de 2006. Acessado em 23 de fevereiro de 2007. ↑ Cohen, Michael (14 de janeiro de 2009). Official Google Video Blog: Turning Down Uploads at Google Video. Googlevideo.blogspot.com. Página visitada em 2 de janeiro de 2010. ↑ Martin, China (26 de novembro de 2007). Google hit with second lawsuit over Library project. InfoWorld. ↑ Pettersson, Edvard. "Google Wins Preliminary Approval of Online Books Settlement", Bloomberg, 20 de novembro de 2009. Página visitada em 18 de dezembro de 2009. ↑ Smith, Heather. "Google’s French Book Scanning Project Halted by Court", Bloomberg, 18 de dezembro de 2009. Página visitada em 18 de dezembro de 2009. ↑ Rich, Motoko. "Preparing to Sell E-Books, Google Takes on Amazon", The New York Times, 31 de maio de 2009. Página visitada em 18 de dezembro de 2009. ↑ This Week in Search 7/25/10. Official Google Blog. Google, Inc. (25 de julho de 2010). Página visitada em 28 de julho de 2010. ↑ a b Cashmore, Pete. "Six ways Gmail revolutionized e-mail", Turner Broadcasting System, Inc., 1 de abril de 2010. Página visitada em 2 de abril de 2010. ↑ Chitu, Ionut Alex. (7 de fevereiro de 2007). More People Can Sign up for a Gmail Account. Google Operating System Blog. Página visitada em 3 de abril de 2010. ↑ a b Glotzbach, Matthew (7 de julho de 2009). Google Apps is out of beta (yes, really). Official Google Blog. Google, Inc.. Página visitada em 2 de abril de 2010. ↑ Zibreg, Christian (11 de fevereiro de 2010). Facebook strikes back at Google, integrates its chat with AOL Instant Messenger. Geek.com. Geek.com, LLC. Página visitada em 2 de abril de 2010. "While Gmail’s 146 million monthly users are no match for Facebook’s 400+ million-strong user base, not all of them use built-in chat." ↑ Lee, Elvin (10 de novembro de 2009). Twice the storage for a quarter of the price. Official Google Blog. Google, Inc.. Página visitada em 3 de abril de 2010. ↑ Marshall, Gary (April 1, 2010). Happy sixth birthday, Google Mail!. TechRadar. Future Publishing Ltd.. Página visitada em 3 de abril de 2010. ↑ Microsoft's Ballmer: Google Reads Your Mail ChannelWeb, Outubro de 2007 ↑ Google's Gmail could be blocked BBC News, April 2004 ↑ Rasch, Mark (15 de junho de 2004). Google Gmail: Spook Heaven. The Register. Página visitada em 26 de outubro de 2010. ↑ Gmail is too creepy Google-Watch ↑ Google Privacy Center – Privacy Policy. Google (3 de outubro de 2010). Página visitada em 26 de outubro de 2010. ↑ Mazzon, Jen (March 9, 2006). Writely so. Official Google Blog. Google, Inc.. Página visitada em 3 de abril de 2010. ↑ Google, Inc. (6 de junho de 2006). Google Announces limited test on Google Labs: Google Spreadsheets. Press release. Página visitada em 4 de abril de 2010. ↑ Arrington, Michael (October 10, 2006). Google "Docs & Spreadsheets" Launches. TechCrunch. Página visitada em 4 de abril de 2010. ↑ Hoffman, Harrison (17 de setembro de 2007). Google Presentations gets the green light. CNET News. CBS Interactive, Inc.. Página visitada em 4 de abril de 2010. ↑ Google Rebrands Custom Search "Business Edition" As "Google Site Search". Search Engine Land. Third Door Media (3 de junho de 2008). Página visitada em 16 de junho de 2010. ↑ We've Officially Acquired Postini. The Official Google Blog. Google, Inc. (13 de setembro de 2007). Página visitada em 16 de junho de 2010. ↑ Google, Inc. (3 de outubro de 2007). Google Adds Postini's Security and Compliance Capabilities to Google Apps. Press release. Página visitada em 15 de junho de 2010. ↑ Postini. Google, Inc.. Página visitada em 16 de junho de 2010. ↑ Helft, Miguel. "Google’s Computing Power Refines Translation Tool", 8 de março de 2010. Página visitada em 2 de maio de 2010. ↑ Macht, Joshua. "Automatic for the People", Time Magazine, AOL Time Warner, 30 de setembro de 2002. ↑ Travis, Hannibal. "Opting Out of the Internet in the United States and the European Union: Copyright, Safe Harbors, and International Law", Notre Dame Law Review, vol. 55, p. 391, President and Trustees of Notre Dame University in South Bend, IN. Página visitada em 4 de junho de 2010. ↑ Travis, Hannibal. "Opting Out of the Internet in the United States and the European Union: Copyright, Safe Harbors, and International Law", Notre Dame Law Review, vol. 55, pp. 391–92, President and Trustees of Notre Dame University in South Bend, IN. Página visitada em 4 de junho de 2010. ↑ Travis, Hannibal. "Wi-Fi Everywhere: Universal Broadband Access as Antitrust and Telecommunications Policy", American University Law Review, vol. 55, p. 1701, President and Trustees of American University in Washington, DC. Página visitada em 4 de junho de 2010. ↑ Google WiFi for Mountain View. Google, Inc.. Página visitada em 16 de junho de 2010. ↑ "The future for Orange could soon be Google in your pocket", The Guardian, Guardian News and Media Ltd., 17 de dezembro de 2006. Página visitada em 16 de junho de 2010. ↑ Google Phone – it's for real. The Register. The Register (16 de março de 2007). Página visitada em 16 de junho de 2010. ↑ gadget.com/2007/01/18/the-google-switch-an-iphone-killer/ The Google Switch: an iPhone killer. Engadget'. Weblogs, Inc. (18 de janeiro de 2007). Página visitada em 16 de junho de 2010. ↑ Licenses. Android Open Source Project. Google, Inc.. Página visitada em 4 de abril de 2010. ↑ Lee, Nicole (23 de setembro de 2008). T-Mobile G1 details, price, and launch date revealed. CNET News. CBS Interactive, Inc.. Página visitada em 4 de abril de 2010. ↑ Siegler, MG (5 de janeiro de 2010). The Droid You're Looking For: Live from the Nexus One Event. TechCrunch. Página visitada em 4 de abril de 2010. ↑ A fresh take on the browser. Official Google Blog. Google, Inc. (1 de setembro de 2008). Página visitada em 16 de junho de 2010. ↑ Introducing the Google Chrome OS. Official Google Blog. Google, Inc. (July 7, 2009). Página visitada em 16 de junho de 2010. ↑ "Google sees window of opportunity to launch operating system", 9 de julho de 2009. ↑ TARA SIEGEL BERNARD, The New York Times. "Google Unveils App for Paying With Phone." 26 de maio de 2011. Acessado em 30 de março de 2011. ↑ Parr, Ben. "Google Launches Google+ To Battle Facebook PICS", Mashable.com, 28 de junho de 2011. Acessado em 28 de junho de 2011 ↑ (4 de fevereiro de 2008) "The 2008 list". Fortune Magazine 157 (2). Cable News Network. ↑ (February 2, 2009) "The 2009 list". Fortune Magazine 159 (2). Cable News Network. ↑ (8 de fevereiro de 2010) "The 2010 list". Fortune Magazine 161 (2). Cable News Network. ↑ The World’s Most Attractive Employers 2010. Universum Global (28 de setembro de 2010). Página visitada em 28 de outubro de 2010. ↑ Our Philosophy. Corporate Information. Google, Inc.. Página visitada em 20 de junho de 2010. ↑ Noogler chez Google (em (francês)). ↑ Shinal, John. "Google IPO achieved its major goal: It's all about raising cash for the company and rewarding employees, early investors", Hearst Communications, Inc., 22 de agosto de 2004, p. J-1. Página visitada em 20 de junho de 2010. ↑ "Google leaders stick with $1 salary", Cable News Network, 31 de março de 2006. Página visitada em 20 de junho de 2010. ↑ Another Googler goes to Facebook: Sheryl Sandburg becomes new COO. Venture Beat (4 de março de 2008). Página visitada em 31 de março de 2008. ↑ Moritz, Scott. "Top Google exec jumps to Facebook", Fortune, 4 de março de 2008. Página visitada em 31 de março de 2008. ↑ Liedtke, Michael. "Facebook Raids Google for Executive", Washington Post, March 5, 2008. Página visitada em March 31, 2008. ↑ Netshops Inc. Appoints Ash ElDifrawi as Company's First Chief Marketing Officer. PR Newswire (26 de março de 2008). Página visitada em 31 de março de 2008. ↑ Google Announces Fourth Quarter and Fiscal Year 2010 Results and Management Changes. Investor.google.com. Página visitada em 25/04/2011. ↑ Mediratta, Bharat. "he Google Way: Give Engineers Room", The New York Times Company, 21 de outubro de 2007. Página visitada em 20 de junho de 2010. ↑ "Google ranks number one on list of ideal employers", New York Post, 22 de março de 2011. ↑ "About the Googleplex." Google.Acessado em 5 de março de 2008. ↑ a b Reardon, Marguerite. "Google takes a bigger bite of Big Apple." c net. October 2, 2006. Acessado em 9 de outubro de 2006. ↑ "Google Completes Pittsburgh Office, Holds Open House", WTAE ThePittsburghChannel, 17 de novembro de 2006. Página visitada em 13 de janeiro 2008. ↑ Olson, Thomas (8 de dezembro de 2010). Google search: Tech-minded workers. Trib Total Media. Página visitada em 8 de dezembro de 2010. ↑ Inside Google's Michigan Office. InformationWeek (24 de outubro de 2007). ↑ a b Richmond, Riva. "Google plans to build huge solar energy system for headquarters." MarketWatch. October 17, 2006. Acessado em 17 de outubro de 2006. ↑ Official Google Blog: Mowing with goats. Google (1 de maio de 2009). ↑ Siegler, MG. "My Day With The Google Goats", The Washington Post, 3 de maio de 2009. Página visitada em 3 de maio de 2010. ↑ Sheep Mow Lawns. National Semiconductor. Página visitada em 5 de julho de 2010. ↑ Strand, Ginger. "Keyword: Evil." Acessado em 9 de abril de 2008. ↑ Google Search (em português). Google. Arquivado do original em 27 de setembro de 2011. Página visitada em 27 de setembro de 2011. ↑ Google MentalPlex. Google, Inc. (1 de abril de 2000). Página visitada em 5 de julho de 2010. ↑ Welcome to Google TiSP. Google, Inc. (1 de abril de 2007). Página visitada em 5 de julho de 2010. ↑ Google Paper. Google, Inc. (1 de abril de 2000). Página visitada em 4 de julho de 2010. ↑ "Gmail Custom Time: Google makes custom time", Google, Google, 14 de abril de 2011. Página visitada em 14 de abril de 2011. ↑ A different kind of company name. Official Google Blog. Google, Inc. (1 de abril de 2010). Página visitada em 4 de julho de 2010. ↑ "April Fools: Google Changes Name to Topeka", CBS News, CBS Interactive, Inc., 1 de abril de 2010. Página visitada em 4 de julho de 2010. ↑ "Google's GMail Motion launched April 1", GMA News, GMA News, 1 de abril de 2011. ↑ Language Tools. Google, Inc.. Página visitada em 4 de julho de 2010. ↑ Google Search Results for 'answer to life the universe and everything'. Google, Inc.. Página visitada em 4 de julho de 2010. ↑ Google Search Results for 'recursion'. Google, Inc.. Página visitada em 4 de julho de 2010. ↑ Chan, John (9 de junho de 2010). Google celebrates World Cup with Gooooooooooal!. CNET Asia. Página visitada em 18 de maio de 2011. ↑ Redação Band. Google comemora 13 anos com doodle (em português). Band. Página visitada em 27 de setembro de 2011. ↑ About the Foundation. Google, Inc.. Página visitada em 16 de julho de 2010. ↑ "Philanthropy Google’s Way: Not the Usual", 14 de setembro de 2006. Página visitada em 16 de julho de 2010. ↑ "Philanthropy Google’s Way: Not the Usual", 23 de fevereiro de 2009. Página visitada em 16 de julho de 2010. ↑ Project 10 to the 100th. Google, Inc.. Página visitada em 16 de julho de 2010. ↑ Google Struggles to Give Away $10 million. Wired.com (28 de junho de 2010). Página visitada em 26 de setembro de 2010. ↑ $10 million for Project 10^100 winners. Google, Inc. (24 de setembro de 2010). Página visitada em 26 de setembro de 2010. ↑ Google donating 1 million euros to IMO (20 de janeiro de 2011). Página visitada em 4 de fevereiro de 2011. ↑ Richard Whitt (22 de outubro de 2009). Time to let the process unfold. Google Public Policy Blog. Página visitada em 20 de dezembro de 2009. ↑ Cerf, Vinton (7 de fevereiro de 2006). The Testimony of Mr. Vinton Cerf, Vice President and Chief Internet Evangelist, Google (PDF). Página visitada em 4 de maio de 2008. ↑ Google’s goal: to organise your daily life Financial Times ↑ Google and the Search for the Future Wall Street Journal ↑ Cade, Metz. "Google chief: Only miscreants worry about net privacy", The Register, 7 de dezembro de 2009. Página visitada em 5 de janeiro de 2010. ↑ Privacy International 2007 Consulation Report (PDF). Página visitada em October 26,26 de outubro de 2010. ↑ Google ranked 'worst' on privacy BBC News, Junho de 2007 ↑ Delichatsios, Stefanie Alki; Sonuyi, Temitope, "Get to Know Google...Because They Know You", MIT, Ethics and Law on the Electronic Frontier, 6.805, 14 de dezembro de 2005 ↑ "No anonymity on future web says Google CEO", THINQ.co.uk, 5 de agosto de 2010. Página visitada em 7 de agosto de 2010. ↑ Sherman, Chris. In: Chris. Google power: unleash the full potential of Google. Emeryville, California: McGraw-Hill, 2005. p. 415. ISBN 0072257873 Página visitada em 13 de junho de 2010. ↑ Varghese, Sam. "Google critic releases source code for proxy", The Age, 12 de janeiro de 2005. Página visitada em 11 de outubro de 2008. ↑ Agger, Michael (10 de outubro de 2007). Google's Evil Eye: Does the Big G know too much about us?. Slate. Página visitada em 23 de outubro de 2007. ↑ Graham, Jefferson. "Google adds Facebook-like features to Gmail", USA Today, 9 de fevereiro de 2010. Página visitada em 30 de abril de 2010. ↑ "Google censors itself for China", BBC, 25 de janeiro de 2006. Página visitada em 31 de janeiro de 2008. ↑ Scott Shane and Andrew W. Lehren. "Leaked Cables Offer Raw Look at U.S. Diplomacy", The New York Times, 28 de novembro de 2010. Página visitada em 26 de dezembro de 2010. “...China’s Politburo directed the intrusion into Google’s computer systems in that country, a Chinese contact told the American Embassy in Beijing in January, one cable reported. The Google hacking was part of a coordinated campaign of computer sabotage carried out by government operatives, private security experts and Internet outlaws recruited by the Chinese government....” ↑ Google: Disclose Now! (5 de agosto de 2010). Página visitada em 11 de agosto de 2010. ↑ Michael Liedtke, AP Technology Writer (14 de maio de 2010). Google grabs personal info off of Wi-Fi networks. Finance.yahoo.com. Página visitada em 26 de outubro de 2010. ↑ Shiels, Maggie. "Google admits wi-fi data blunder", BBC News, 15 de maio de 2010. Ligações externas Outros projetos Wikimedia também contêm material sobre este tema: Imagens e media no Commons Google.com (em inglês) Google (em português) Perfil da empresa (em português) Blog oficial do Google Brasil (em português) Google corporate history (em inglês) Rede Social Google+ (plus) (em português brasileiro) Expandir v • e Expandir v • e Empresas no NASDAQ-100 Expandir v • e Maiores companhias de tecnologia da informação (TI) Expandir v • e Vale do Silício, Califórnia Portal das tecnologias de informação Portal dos Estados Unidos Portal Empresas Portal do Google Categorias: Empresas listadas no NASDAQ-100GoogleEmpresas fundadas em 1998Produtos Google Categoria:Outros Artigos